Field
This disclosure relates generally to loudspeakers and to magnetic circuits for loudspeakers.
Description of Related Art
Loudspeakers provide listeners quality sound audible from a distance and through various media. Various configurations of loudspeakers have been developed over the years. Current loudspeakers have some functionality with regard to developing a magnetic circuit and converting electrical energy into sound waves. Various magnetic circuit assemblies have been developed to channel magnetic fields in various electrical devices, including loudspeakers. However, many features are lacking and many problems exist in the art for which this application provides solutions.